Beauty and the Beast
by redshadow17
Summary: I know it's been done before but hopefully mine is different! Draco and most of our beloved Potter cast have been enchanted! Ron is a right git, Neville is sidekick! Hermione our lovely heroine! And so the story ensues! I promise it's worth it!
1. Belle or is it Hermione?

Hello Everyone! I know it's been a while since you've heard from me but this is just a little something I thought up after listening the The music from Beauty and the Beast all summer! I tried to keep it close to the Beauty and the Beast story line and added enough Harry Potter to it (I Hope)! This is probably not one of my better works but let me know what you think of it!

This Chapter Features: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and the Patil Twins!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a maybe a few plot changes I made...and I'm not even sure I own those!

* * *

><p>"Hermione, where are you going?" The petite brunette looked back at her father and smiled, "I'm just going into town to exchange my books, and get some supplies before school starts, be safe while I'm gone, we aren't at home anymore"<p>

"I will, do be carefully in town" He said kissing her forehead

"I will daddy" She said smiling as she picked up her basket and headed into the small town. She had relocated her father to a small village in the French country side after deatheaters had killed her mother, she hadn't told anyone, she couldn't take the war any more. She had even told the villagers her name was Belle. "Little town, It's a quiet village, Ev'ry day, Like the one before, little town, Full of little people, Waking up to say"

"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" The towns folk seemed to sing along with her song as she walked through the streets at a leisurely pace, watching the people interact

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell, Ev'ry morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town" She sang smiling at the backer

"Good Morning, Belle!" he said being polite, though she could tell the smile was forced

"Good morning, Monsieur." She returned the greeting

"And where are you off to, today?" He asked being nosy

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a" She tried hoping for once he was actually interested

"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" He said walking into his shop calling to his wife. She sighed and continued making her way to the book shop

"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question, Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, 'Cause her head's up on some cloud, No denying she's a funny girl that Belle, Bonjour! Good day! How is your fam'ly? Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife? I need six eggs! That's too expensive!" She sighed listening to them sing about her and banter through their daily lives

"There must be more than this provincial life!" She muttered to herself

"Ah, Belle." The book teller spoke with a pleasant smile; he seemed to be one of the only people who didn't think her odd or strange.

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She said handing him the book

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" she asked thumbing through the books

"Not since yesterday." He replied putting a few books away

"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . This one!" She said after a few minutes of browsing

"That one? But you've read it twice!" He said looking surprised

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring, swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise" She said dreamily

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" He said with a small chuckle

"But sir!" Hermione said starting to protest

"I insist."

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Hermione said as she walked out of the store and back through town, intent on heading back home.

"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well, With a dreamy, far-off look, And her nose stuck in a book, What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle,"

"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see, Here's where she meets Prince Charming, But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!," Hermione said smiling as she told a small child about the story

"Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty", her looks have got no parallel," The child's mother said as she pulled the child away and over to the nearest shopkeeper

"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd," He said to her as they did their business

"Very diff'rent from the rest of us, she's nothing like the rest of us, yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!"

"I got it Ron! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Ron! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" A dark haired man said as he ran in and caught the duck as it fell

"I know." The red head said smirking as he posed

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. - And no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Neville. And I've got my sights set on that one." Ron said pointing to the girl reading a book, they'd been in this stupid town for about two weeks now and Ron had found her. The girl who looked almost identical to his Hermione and he'd have her until he found the real one.

"The hermit's daughter?" Neville asked, they'd seen her plenty of times but never her father, and the villagers said they never see him.

"She's the one - the lucky girl, I'm going to marry." Ron said walking towards her

"But she's" Neville tired to protest

"The most beautiful girl in town." Ron filled in ignoring his friend

"I know, but" He tried again

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Ron asked glaring, he'd fought that stupid war to the end and in the end Harry and Hermione had both disappeared! He was the lone survivor of the Golden Trio; he deserved nothing less than the best

"Of course you do!" Neville said with a heavy sigh

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell, Here in town there's only she, Who is beautiful as me, So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle"

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Ron, Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing, He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" Neville rolled his eyes at the three girls who had followed them from England, Lavender, Pavarti and Padma, Ron's fan girls.

"Bonjour! Pardon, Good day, Mais oui! You call this bacon? What lovely grapes! Some cheese, Ten yards! One pound, 'scuse me! I'll get the knife, Please let me through! This bread -  
>Those fish - it's stale! They smell! Madame's mistaken. Well, maybe so, good morning! Oh, good morning!" The town said as it roared to life, much to Ron's dismay as he began to lose sight of her.<p>

"There must be more than this provincial life!" She said with a heavy sigh as she walked out of side

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Ron told Neville as they gave up

"Look there she goes, the girl is strange but special, A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin, She doesn't quite fit in, 'Cause she really is a funny girl, A beauty but a funny girl, She really is a funny girl, That Belle!"

* * *

><p>Well there it is, more too come soon! And For those of you who are confused as to who is who the list below explains it!<p>

Belle-Hermione

Gaston-Ron

LeFou (Gaston's sidekick)-Neville

Maurice-Hermione's Father

Silly Girls-Lavender, Pavarti, Padma

I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	2. No Matter What

I just want to take a brief moment and thank my reviewers for the last chapter! You guys rock! And to answer a question yes Harry will make an appearance in this chapter in fact! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I'm home" Hermione said smiling as she walked inside the house.<p>

"There you are, I was hoping you'd get home soon, I've decided I'm going to go to the next village, I hear they have a few shops we don't have here, and I want to check out the supplies" He said smiling

"Oh, ok" Hermione said staring out the window a bit distracted

"Hermione, are you alright?" Her father asked moving to stand in the door way

"Daddy, do you think I'm...odd?" She asked not turning to look at him

"My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" He asked with a sad smile

"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." Hermione said sighing, she couldn't believe she was letting this get to her; she was Hermione Granger for heavens sake

"They talk about me, too." Her father said with a smile "No, we're not odd, its true, No fam'ly ever saner, Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass, In all you say or do, You couldn't make it plainer, You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class,"

"So I should just accept, I'm simply not like them," Hermione said softly shaking her head

"They are the common herd, And you should take my word, You are unique: crème de la crème" He said with a smile as he pulled her away from the window "No matter what you do, I'm on your side, And if my point of view, Is somewhat misty-eyed, There's nothing clearer in my life, Than what I wish and feel for you, And that's a lot...No matter what"

"No matter what they say, you make me proud, I love the funny way, you stand out from the crowd" Hermione said kissing her father on the cheek

"It's my intention my invention, Shows the world out there one day, Just what we've got..."

"No matter what"

"Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate" He said smiling as he began waltzing with her

"That ev'ry daughter's great?"

"You are!" He said spinning her around

"And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops" Hermione said bowing gracefully

"She pulls out all the stops, to praise him" Her father sang smiling as they waltzed from room to room

"And quite rightly!" She said smirking

"No matter what the pain, we've come this far, I pray that you remain, exactly as you are, this really is a case of father knowing best" He sang smiling at her as he spun her around once again

"And daughter too!" Hermione said laughing

"You're never strange" He said looking at her seriously

"Don't ever change"

"You've all I've got, No matter what." They ended together

"I must be off now, stay near the house while I'm gone, I don't trust these people here" He said kissing her forehead

"Here daddy, don't forget your scarf, there's a chill coming in tonight, and take Phillipe, you'll get there faster" Hermione said hugging her father.

"I'll be back before you know it" He said riding off. It wasn't long till he found himself lost.

"Well this can't be good" He said to himself as he urged the horse on, the wolves were closing in and he was frightened. Soon the horse was barreling forward. It stopped at a gate. He jumped down and ran in hoping someone could help him here. He walked in the large manor.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"You shouldn't be here sir" A voice called out

"Please, I'm lost; can you please direct me to the nearest village?" He asked looking around for the voice.

"One night couldn't hurt, come on Harry, he's obviously lost and it's late" Another voice said

"Blaize you can't take in everyone who wonders in! You know that he has forbidden it!"

"And I'm done taking orders from him! Come sir right this way" A candelabra spoke as it bounced into the room. "May I inquire upon your name sir?"

"Maurice, I don't understand? How is it you can speak?" Maurice stuttered out

"We are cursed, please this way, I'm sure we can get out warmed up and on your way in the morning, Harry go get Mrs. Malfoy and Luna," He commanded the clock who glared but did as told.

"Come dear sit down and rest, how about some tea" the tea pot said as she poured a cup. He picked it up and was surprised when it giggled

"Sorry, it tickled, I'm Teddy" the cup said with a dreamy smile.

"He's coming!" A feather duster called as she raced in the room.

"Oh dear!" The tea pot called as she and the cup bounced away after the feather duster.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DARE ENTER MY HOUSE?" A voice roared as a beast came into view

"I'm sorry, I was lost and" Maurice stuttered

"Well now that you know, you can never leave!" The beast said dragging the man out of the room

"I told you this couldn't end well Blaize" Harry said with a sigh

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Blaize said sighing as well

* * *

><p>Well there it was! For those people who'd like to know just who is who the list is as follows:<p>

Lumiere (the candle)-Blaize Zabini

Cogsworth (The Clock)-Harry Potter

Mrs. Potts (the Tea pot)-Mrs. Malfoy

Chip (The tea cup)-Teddy Lupin

The Beast-Draco Malfoy

Babette(The feather duster)-Ginny Weasley

Belle-Hermione Granger

Maurice-Himself

I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. ME!

Hello readers! Here is a rather short chapter, hopefully tomorrow's will be longer! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Hermione's horse)

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in her door way. She was beginning to get worried; her father should have been home by now. She closed the door and walked back in the kitchen to finish up her daily chores. She finished an hour later just as some one knocked on the door. She moved forward wondering who would be knocking on the door. She peeked out and almost laughed, it was funny that Ron had been trying to get her to go out with him for ages and still hadn't figured out that she was Hermione Granger.<p>

"Yes Ron?" She asked opening the door.

"Good Morning Belle, I just wanted to stop by and make all your dreams come true" He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, like he knew anything about her dreams

"How could you possibly know anything about my dreams Ron?" She asked crossing her arms. He smirked and leaned forward on the door frame.

"You've been dreaming, just one dream, nearly all your life, Hoping, scheming, just one theme: Will you be a wife? Will you be some he-man's property? Good news! That he-man's me! This equation, girl plus man, doesn't help just you, On occasion, women can, Have their uses too, mainly to extend the fam'ly tree, Pumpkin, extend with me!" He said smirking "We'll be raising sons galore"

"Inconceivable!" Hermione said rolling her eyes as she ducked under his arm and out of the house.

"Each built six foot four!" He said posing

"Unbelievable!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air. This man could not take a hint!

"Each stuffed with ev'ry Ron gene!"

"I'm not hearing this!" Hermione said shaking her head as she moved further from him

"You'll be keeping house with pride!"

"Just incredible!"

"Oh so gratified" Ron said pulling her to him

"So unweddable!" Hermione said disgusted as she moved away from him

"That you are a part of this idyllic scene. Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while, the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!"

"Dogs?" Hermione asked raising her eye brow

"No, Belle! Strapping boys...like me!" He said as if it were obvious

"Imagine that!" Hermione said she could not even believe that Ron believed this crap

"I can see that we will share, All that love implies, we shall be a perfect pair, Rather like my thighs, you are face to face with destiny! All roads lead to...The best things in life are...All's well that ends with me! Escape me? There's no way, certain as "Do, Re," Belle, when you marry..." Ron said smiling as Hermione managed to make it back into the house. He leaned against the door "So Belle, what would it be? Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?"

"I...I just don't deserve you!" Hermione said with a defiant smirk

"Who does? ME!" He said as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"Is he gone?" Hermione asked peering out the door a few moments later and let out a relieved sigh when the coast was clear "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..."<p>

""Madame Weasley!" Can't you just see it? "Madame Weasley!" His "little wife" No sir! Not me! I guarantee it!" She ranted as she swept the porch off "I want much more than this provincial life, I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell, And for once it might be grand, To have someone understand, I want so much more than they've got planned"

"Good Afternoon Belle!" She looked up rapidly to see Neville walking towards her, she almost ran inside and slammed the door shut "Oh don't worry he's not with me! He's off soothing his ego"

"Oh, then good morning Neville" She said with a pleasant smile,

"So did he throw some pitiful speech at you about how amazing a person he is?" Neville asked smiling as he fiddled with the scarf around his neck.

"Neville, where did you get that scarf?" Hermione asked as panic flooded through her veins

"Oh I found it in the forest! I was headed towards the next village to pick up Ron's last stuffed creature and I took the wrong path, I found it on my way back to the right one"

"I have to go" Hermione said suddenly as she ran to the stables, her own horse stood off to side. "Come on Phoenix, we have to find Daddy and Philippe"

* * *

><p>Well there it is, short and sweet! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	4. Home

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Hermione rode through most of the day and as night was nearing she reached the large black gates, the elaborate M crest was immediately recognized. She was at Malfoy manor! She hoped that a familiar face could help her find her father. She walked into the manor and called for help.<p>

"Is any one there?" Hermione called as she moved through the house.

"Hermione! You have to get out of here!" Her father said before falling in a fit of coughing.

"You're freezing! Daddy, who locked you in here! I'm not leaving without you!" Hermione said softly looking around for a way to break the bars and cursing herself for forgetting about her wand.

"You should not be here! Leave NOW!" A voice roared from the shadows.

"I am not leaving without my father! How dare you do this to a sick old man?" She said standing up determinedly. "Now show yourself!"

"He trespassed and now he is my prisoner! You must leave!" The voice roared as he stepped out of the shadows. He was more of an it. He was hunched over slightly and his face was disfigured with scars and tribal like black marks marred his bald head and traveled down his neck. He wore a pair of black pants and black hoodie that was zipped up, he pulled the hood up and glared at her.

"Take me instead" She said swallowing her fear, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing "Release my father and keep me"

"NO!" Her father pleaded

"Fine," He said opening the cell and dragging her father away leaving her in tears on the floor. He returned moments later and she glared at him.

"Who do you think you are? You didn't even let me say good bye to my father!" She ranted

"Shut up! This was your choice!" He said glaring right back at her as he led her down the stairs into a second room. "This is your room; you are not aloud to leave it unless I say so!"

"Yes, I made the choice, for daddy, I will stay, but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster! If you think that what you've done is right, well then, you're a fool! Think again!" She ranted slamming the door in his face as she moved over to the balcony and cried "Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed, that a home could be dark and cold, I was told, Ev'ry day in my childhood: Even when you grow old, Home should be where the heart is, Never where words so true! My heart's far, far away, Home is too"

"Is this home, Is this what I must learn to believe in, Try to find, Something good in this tragic place, Just in case, I should stay here forever, held in this empty place, Oh, that won't be easy, I know the reason why, My heart's far, far away, Home's alike" She cried as she slid down the wall staring out over the forest, she was trapped in Malfoy Manor all over again and this time there was no Harry and Ron to save her. "What I'd give to return, to the life that I knew lately, but I know now I can't, all my problems going by, is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away, from the world until who knows when, Oh, but then, as my life has been altered once, it can change again"

"Build higher walls around me, Change ev'ry lock and key, nothing lasts, nothing holds, all of me, my heart's far, far away, Home and free!" She said standing as she moved to the bed and collapsed into sleep. She was awakened a few moments later by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, dear, thought you could use some tea" A kind voice said from the other side, she sighed wonder if the older woman had changed any at all

"You can come in" She said sitting up and smoothing down her hair. The door opened to reveal a cart and with a tea pot and two cups, before closing again.

"Now how about that tea" The tea pot said as it poured itself into a cup.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked confused the tea pot smiled at her.

"I'm afraid so dear, now drink up, I promise this cup won't talk to you" She said with a pleasant smile

"How did you become a tea pot?"

"Nasty curse I'm afraid, everyone in the house at the time of its casting was transformed," Narcissa said sighing "I'm sorry you are stuck here like this"

"I wish it were different, I already miss my father" Hermione said softly

"What's your name dear?" Narcissa asked softly

"I'm Hermione"

"Cheer up child. It will turn out alright in the end, you'll see. I hope that we'll be friends, Though I don't know you well, If anyone can make the most of living here, Then, Hermione, it's you, And who knows? You may find, Home here, too!" Narcissa said smiling as she moved back out of the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts

* * *

><p>Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	5. Gaston or Maybe Ron

Hey Everyone! So I feel like a horrible person because I forgot about this story! So since that happened i'm giving the rest of it to you today! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the bar beer in hand glaring at the fire.<p>

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man!" Ron fumed

"Darn right." Neville said rolling his eyes; Ron had been fuming for three days about Belle's rejection.

"No one says "no" to Ron! Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear."

"More beer?" Neville asked pouring the glass any way

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Ron said sighing dejected. This was more than Neville could stand, time to fluff the ego.

"Who, you? Never! Ron, you've got to pull yourself together." Neville said looking around, the others in the bar agreeing with him, he motioned for them to follow his lead "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ron, Looking so down in the dumps, Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Ron, Even when taking your lumps, There's no man in town as admired as you, You're ev'ryone's favorite guy, Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you, And it's not very hard to see why, No one's slick as Ron! No one's quick as Ron, No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Ron's, for there's no man in town half as manly, Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!"

"No one's been like Ron, A king pin like Ron, No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Ron" Everyone sang drunkenly together

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Ron said leaning on his knees

"My what a guy, that Ron! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" Ron is the best, and the rest is all drips, No one fights like Ron, Douses lights like Ron, in a wrestling match nobody bites like Ron!

"For there's no one as burly and brawny" Lavender, Padma and Pavarti swooned

"As you see I've got biceps to spare" Ron said flexing his arms causing them to swoon more

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny" Neville said smirking as well

"That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair" Ron said showing off his bright red chest hair

"No one hits like Ron, Matches wits like Ron, in a spitting match nobody spits like Ron"

"I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!"

"Ten points for Ron!"

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, Ev'ry morning to help me get large, and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Ron said bragging

"Oh, Ahh, wow! My what a guy, that Ron! No one shoots like Ron, Makes those beauts like Ron, and then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ron"

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Ron said motioning around the walls where antlers hung around the wall.

"My what a guy, Ron!" The bar chorused together before bursting out laughing as Maurice ran into the room screaming for help.

"What is it old man" Ron asked moving to stand in front of the man.

"He's got Belle locked in a tower! You have to help!" He said gasping for breath

"Who does?"

"The Beast!"

"Does he have pointy teeth old man?"

"How tall is this beast?" The men taunted him as he described the beast.

"I'll help you old man" Ron said smirking

"You will"

"Yes, boys" HE said snapping his fingers, two men then proceeded to throw the man out in the cold. He then smirked as Neville laughed

"Crazy old Maurice" the men all laughed

"Crazy old Maurice, hmmm? Crazy old Maurice...Neville, I'm afraid I've been thinking"

"A dangerous pastime" Neville said smiling at him

"I know., But that whacky old coot is Belle's father, And his sanity's only "so-so", Now the wheels in my head have been turning, Since I looked at that loony, old man, See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Belle, And right now I'm evolving a plan" Ron said motioning for Neville to come closer "If I . . ."

"Yes?" Neville said nodding

"Then we . . ." Ron said whispering the rest of the plan

"No! Would she…" Neville asked

"Guess!" Ron said smirking

"Now I get it!" Neville said smirking as well

"Let's go!"

"No one plots like Ron" Neville said throwing his fist in the air

"Takes cheap shots like Ron" Ron said smirking

"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ron"

"Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful" Ron said praising himself

"As down to the depths you descend"

"I won't even be mildly remorseful"

"Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end" They said together as they clanked their glasses together

"Who has brains like Ron?"

"Entertains like Ron?"

"Who can make up these endless refrains like Ron? And his marriage we soon will be celebrating, my what a guy, Ron!"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	6. How Long Must This Go OnBe Our Guest

Well here's another! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mrs. Malfoy wheeled herself up to where the beast sat by the window. Beside him stood his long time friend Blaize, now a candelabra and his once nemesis Harry, now a clock.<p>

"Draco" She said softly

"Not now mother" He said sadly "I don't think I'll ever break this curse"

"Don't give up son, something tells me the time is now"

"How long must this go on? This cruel trick of fate? I simply made one careless wrong decision, then the witch was gone, and left me in this state, an object of revulsion and derision, Hated..." He said not looking at her, he regretted his childhood like no other, it had harmed more than just him "Is there no one, who can show me, How to win the world's forgiveness"

"Why don't you try the girl downstairs, try asking her to dinner" Mrs. Malfoy said silencing the protesting of all three boys. "We've done this your way and it has not worked, now we will do it my way"

"Fine" He said leaving the room. He made it to hers in no time and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me"

"No" She called through the door. He looked back at his mother and two friends who motioned for him to continue

"Say please Draco"

"Please"

"GO AWAY"

"Fine then! Stay in there and starve!" He said storming off

"Well that went well" Blaize said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Hermione began to get hungry. She sighed and opened her door looking out. She then began to sneak down stairs hoping to find the kitchen. She managed to stumble in but was surprised to see them standing around the kitchen.<p>

"What can we do for you dearie?" Mrs. Malfoy asked

"Oh, I was hoping to find something to eat" Hermione said sheepishly

"Why of course dear, please have a sit down." The candelabra said smirking "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test, Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, And we'll provide the rest, Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres, Why, we only live to serve, Try the grey stuff" He said dramatically

"It's delicious!" The little cup said jumping up on the table.

"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes, they can sing, they can dance, After all, Miss, this is France, and a dinner here is never second best, Go on, unfold your menu, Take a glance and then you'll, be our guest, Oui, our guest, be our guest!" Blaize said smirking as he and the other dishes danced around "Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambé", we'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret! You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared, No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining, we tell jokes! I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks,"

"And it's all in perfect taste, That you can bet, Come on and lift your glass, You've won your own free pass, To be out guest," The dishes sang

"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest"

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest, Let us say for your entrée, we've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread! Try the soup! When the croutons loop de loop, it's a treat for any dinner, don't believe me? Ask the china, singing pork! Dancing veal! What an entertaining meal! How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout "encore!" And send us out for more so, be our guest!"

"Be our guest! Be our guest!"

"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed, With dessert, she'll want tea, And my dear that's fine with me, While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing, I'll get warm, piping hot, Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed" Mrs. Malfoy said bouncing in and pouring a glass with true British finesse.

"We've got a lot to do!" The dishes sang

"Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!"

"She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

"Life is so unnerving, For a servant who's not serving, He's not whole without a soul to wait upon, Ah, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are gone, Ten years we've been rusting, Needing so much more than dusting, Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle, Flabby, fat and lazy, you walked in and oops-a-daisy!" The Candelabra sang slowing down before speeding the song back up. Hermione was very much impressed, they went out of their way to make her feel welcome.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request, It's been years since we've had anybody here, And we're obsessed, With your meal, with your ease, Yes, indeed, we aim to please, While the candlelight's still glowing, Let us help you, We'll keep going, Course by course, one by one, 'Till you shout, "Enough! I'm done!", Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest, Tonight you'll prop your feet up, But for now, let's eat up, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!" The dishes finished their song then filed away to let her eat in peace.

"How about a tour" She looked down to see the clock standing near her.

"A tour sounds lovely" Hermione said smiling, he and the candelabra began showing her around "So what are your names?"

"I'm Blaize and this wound up fellow is Harry" The candelabra said as they pointed out different things. It wasn't long before Hermione had the distracted and walked up the stair case they wouldn't let her explore earlier. The hall was filled with broken mirrors and ripped portraits. In the room at the very end of the hall sat a single chair and a single table. The table held a beautiful rose.

"I told you to never come in here!" She turned suddenly frightened as the creature entered the room. "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	7. If I Can't Love HerSomething There

And another! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She ran terrified and left the castle, Phoenix was still standing at the castle entrance, she mounted and began riding. Draco watched her leave and turned from the window sadly. He knew exactly who she was, Hermione Granger. He had always like her, loved her in a way but he knew that she would never love him, not the way he loved her. His mother watched sadly from where she stood, hidden in the door way.<p>

"And in my twisted face, There's not the slightest trace, Of anything that even hints of kindness, And from my tortured shape, No comfort, no escape, I see, but deep within is utter blindness, Hopeless, As my dream dies, As the time flies, Love a lost illusion, Helpless, Unforgiven, Cold and drive, To this sad conclusion" He sang turning back to the window "No beauty could move me, No goodness improve me, No power on earth, if I can't love her, No passion could reach me, No lesson could teach me, How I could have love her and made her love me too, If I can't love her, then who? Long ago I should have seen, all the things I could have been"

"Careless and unthinking, I moved onward, No pain could be deeper, No life could be cheaper, No point anymore, if I can't love her, No spirit could win me, No hope left within me, Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free, But it's not to be, If I can't love her, Let the world be done with me." He sang softly

"Don't give up Draco, go to her, apologize, please don't give up" Mrs. Malfoy said softly as she left her son alone. Not far from the Manor, wolves attacked. She had never been so afraid for her life with the creature appeared next to her. He fought off the wolves with ease.

"Your injured" She said softly helping him onto her horse. She led him back to the manor and sat him down, immediately retrieving the things she'd need to care for the gash on his arm and the bite on his leg. "Be still, it wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stop moving"

"Thank you for saving me" She said softly

"I'm sorry, for before" He said just as softly he took in a deep breath and decided to try again, he couldn't leave his mother as a tea pot any longer. "Can we try again?"

"I think we can" She said with a pleasant smile as she stood "I'm going to change."

"There's something sweet, And almost kind, But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined, But now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before" Hermione said to herself as she moved to her room.

"Come along. Let's get you off those wet things." She turned startled as her wardrobe talked "Don't be startled, I'm Pansy, now lets see I do believe this one will do!"

* * *

><p>"She glanced this way, I thought I saw, And when we touched she didn't shudder at my claw, No it can't be, I'll just ignore, But then she's never looked at me that way before," He said softly as she came back in, she wore a simply emerald green sundress, her hair pulled to the side and left in curls.<p>

"Hermione, I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!" He said she did as he commanded and aloud him to lead her down a series of halls.

"May I open them?" She asked when they stopped

"Alright, alright. Now!" He said she opened her eyes and smiled broadly, they were in a grand library, bigger than she'd ever seen before, even bigger than Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life!" She said twirling around.

"You like it?" He asked

"It's wonderful!" She replied with a smile

"It's yours!" He said smiling

"New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, But there's something in him that I simply didn't see," She said as she browsed through the books, stopping as a title popped out at her "Oh, this is one of my favorites! It's "King Arthur." Have you ever read it?"

"No." He replied

"You don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read this again. Wait...you can read this first."

"No, that's alright"

"No, really, you read it" She insisted

"Oh, No, you…"

"No, you"

"No! I can't..."

"You never learn to read?"

"I did but,"

"Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud. Come here, sit by me" She said sitting on a couch and opening the book, he sat next to her and she began to read the story to him.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Blaize said with a smile

"Well, bless my soul" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed

"Well, who'd have known?" Harry breathed

"Well, who indeed?" Mrs. Malfoy agreed

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Blaize said smirking, guess they'd been interfering too much

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see" Mrs. Potts said with a smile

"We'll wait and see" Harry and Blaize said together

"A few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before"

"Perhaps there's something there, that wasn't there before" Blaize said softly

"What?" The little cup asked

"There may be something there that wasn't there before" Mrs. Malfoy thought aloud

"What's there, Auntie?" the cup asked

"Sash. I'll tell you when you're older. Come along now. Let's give them some privacy..." Mrs. Malfoy said ushering them out

"Auntie?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Will I ever get to be a boy again?" Teddy asked looking at them.

"I hope so" Mrs. Malfoy said

"When will I know?" He asked in that way only kids can

"Soon. If it's to be. It will be very soon now. Come along, dear" Mrs. Malfoy said as they walked out of the room.

"Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called, "Excalibur," Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still, he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur, drew forth the sword..." Hermione read from the book

"So that must mean he's the king!" Draco said excitedly

"Wait and see" she chided him lightly

"I never knew books could do that"

"Do what?" Hermione asked sitting the book down for a moment and looking at him. She'd never seen him look so open, so sad.

"Take me away from this place, make me forget for a little while,"

"Forget?"

"Who I...What I am..." He said dejectedly

"We have something in common, you know" She said softly, he looked at her confused as to what exactly he had in common with Hermione Granger.

"What is that?"

"In the town where I come from, really any towns I've lived in, the people think I'm odd"

"You?"

"So, I know how it feels to be...different. And I know how lonely that can be" She said smiling at him before picking the book back up "For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout. Arthur is king."

"I told you so..." He said smiling too, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Hope you Enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	8. Human Again

AND ANOTHER! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Ha, we, my friends. The day we have waited for may be at hand!" Blaize said as they gathered in the ball room.<p>

"Oh, only if that were true," Mrs. Malfoy said tiredly as Blaize drew her into a waltz "Blaize!"

"Aaah...human again" He sang

"Human again"

"Yes, think of what that means!" He said smiling "I'll be cooking again, Be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm, When I'm human again, Only human again, Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...I'll be courting again, Chic and sporting again"

"Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm!" Mrs. Malfoy said smiling, knowing he really only had eyes for one girl, Ginny. She happened to be a feather duster now.

"I'll hop down off the shelf" Teddy said with a smile not wanting to be left out.

"And toute suite be myself"

"I can't wait to be human again" Teddy said smiling

"When we're human again, only human again, When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more" Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy and Ginny sang together happily

"Little push, little shove, they coul, whoosh fall in love" Teddy said swaying back and forth on the shelf

"Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer, I'll wear lipstick and rouge, And I won't be so huge, Why, I'll easily fit through that door, I'll exude savior-faire, I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be human again" Pansy sang happily

"When I'm human again, Only human again, When the world once more making sense, I'll unwind for a change" Harry sang happily

"Really? That'd be strange!" Blaize said sarcastically

"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea, Let my early retirement commence, Far from fool made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and relax," Harry said glaring at Blaize

"When I'm human again, So sweep the dust from the floor! Let's let some light in the room! I can feel, I can tell, Someone might break the spell, Any day now!" They sang together

"Shine up the brass on the door!, Alert the dust pail and the broom!" Ginny sang dusting her way around the room.

"If all goes as planned, Our time may be at hand, Any day now! Open the shutters and let in some air,"

"Put these here and put those over there" Mrs. Malfoy said directing the objects to where she wanted them

"Sweep up the years, Of sadness and tears, And throw them away!" They all sang!

* * *

><p>"When Guenèvire heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could , make her smile again. The end." Hermione said finishing the story<p>

"What a beautiful story" Draco said softly

"Oh, I knew you would like it! I would like to ask you something" Hermione said smiling as she put the book aside

"What's that?" He asked confused

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?" She asked smiling

"Huh? Me? You? Well, that would be, I mean - Oh, yes!" He said happily

"When we're human again, Only human again, When the girl fin'lly sets us all free, Cheeks a-bloomin' again, We're assumin' again, We'll resume our long lost joie de vie, We'll be playin' again, Holiday' again, And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P, When we cast off this pall, We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall, When we're all that we were, Thanks to him, thanks to her, Coming closer and closer, And closer and...We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease, When we're human again, Only human again, We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes, We'll be floating again! We'll be gliding again! Stepping, striding as fine as you please, Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was, On that glorious morn, When we're fin'lly reborn, And we're all of us human again!" The dishes sang happily as they went about their way, the dinning room and ballroom all beautifully cleaned and decorated

* * *

><p>Thanks for enjoying!<p>

~Redshadow17


	9. Monsuire De Lunes and More!

And another! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What do I owe this pleasure Mr. Weasley?" Ron sat across from his old Hogwarts Professor non to happy that he was the only one in France he could call. Severus Snape looked truly terrifying sitting across the tavern table from him.<p>

"I want Belle" He said determinedly "There's a danger I'll be thwarted, And denied my honeymoon, For the pretty thing I've courted, Refuse to swoon, So, the time has come for a murky plan, For which I turn to a murky man"

"To find that fiend" Neville said

"Where better than, The Maison des Lunes?" They both said together

"I don't take this girl for granted, There's no path I haven't hewn, To her heart; no seed unplanted, No flowers unstrewn, But quite amazing to relate, She doesn't want me for her mate," Ron said angrily

"Which forces him to contemplate" Neville said rolling his eyes

"The Maison des Lunes" They said together

"I don't wish to seem a tad obtuse, But I don't see how I can be of use, For I lock people up; I'm not a "Lonely Heart's club", I'm a cold, cold fish, I've a nasty, vicious streak," Severus said glaring at the two boys, Neville cowered in fear, not really getting over his aversion to the man in front of them.

"Please speak!" He whispered

"It's Belle's father who's your client, She adores the old buffoon, She'll be forced to be complaint" Ron began

"She'll dance to your tune" Neville said

"We get the daughter through her dad, You just pronounce the old boy mad" Ron said

"And, whoosh! He's slammed up in your pad" Neville said

"The Maison des Lunes"

"Do I make myself entirely clear?" Ron said leaning forward and dropping a bag of money on the table. Severus took the bag and weighed it in his hands and nodded

"It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career!" He said with a smirk, not bothering to mention all the holes in this plan to the buffoon in front of him.

"Put Maurice away and she'll be here in moments, In a dreadful state, She'll capitulate to me!" Ron said

"I'll be strapping up an inmate" Severus said liking the idea

"Very tightly" Neville added

"Very soon" Ron said darkly

"But please don't bring him late, Our check-in time's noon!" Severus said

"So, wave one bachelor goodbye"

"She'll be my bride"

"She'd rather die, Than have her daddy ossify?"

"In my sordid saloon"

"So book the church; raise the glasses high, To the Maison des Lunes!" They chorused together.

* * *

><p>"Come along now dear, we need to get you dressed" Mrs. Malfoy said leading Hermione back upstairs. Pansy waited happily with Ginny. "This is Ginny"<p>

"Nice to meet you" Hermione said, she was curious about why some of these people had her friends names as well. She also wondered about the curse, she had decided though after watching everyone, it was safer not to ask. The three enchanted women quickly dressed her in a beautiful violet and silver ball gown. Her hair was done up and her make up perfected. She was then led down stairs. they had dinner with much laughter and conversation when Hermione spotted the dance floor.

"Dance with me" She said moving to him. She took his claw like hand and pulled him protesting towards the dance floor. Mrs. Malfoy and Teddy watched with the others from the dinning room.

"Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. Just a little change, Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast." Mrs. Malfoy sang, her heart swelling at the sight, maybe the curse would be broken, she could see the love, now they just needed to realize it themselves. "Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong."

"Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." She sang as they finished their dance and made their way out of the ball room. "Off to the cupboard with you now, Teddy, It's past your bedtime. Good night, love."

Draco led Hermione up the stairs to his rooms, He turned to her and sighed, he was going to do it. He didn't know if he could hold it in any longer.

"Hermione, are you happy here?" He asked her

"Yes, I guess I am, though I wish I could see my father" Hermione said looking out the window, he had a better view of the village she used to live in before coming here. He saw her longing look and picked up his mirror.

"Here, with this you can" He said handing it to her "Just ask for what you wish to see."

"I wish to see my father" She said and gasped seeing his image appear, he was standing in the snow coughing. "My father, he's in trouble!"

"Go to him" Draco said feeling his heart break in half.

"But"

"Go, he needs you now, take the mirror, so you can remember us" He said softly, she nodded and took off.

"Well?" Blaize asked as he, Harry and Mrs. Malfoy entered a few hours later.

"It's over, I let her go"

"You let her go! Why!"

"It doesn't matter! She'd never be able to love me!" He said sadly "No spell has been broken, No words have been spoken, No point anymore if she can't love me, No hope she would do so, No dream to pursue, so, I looked to myself, despise all the things I see, For I know that she, Cannot set me free, Let the world be done with me"

* * *

><p>YAY CHAPTER!<p>

~Redshadow17


	10. Mob Song

One more to go!

* * *

><p>"Daddy" Hermione said rushing to his side as he awoke. He was lying in his bed at home.<p>

"Oh Hermione, I had the worst dream, you were locked in a castle by a horrid beast, and no one would help me free you" He said coughing

"Oh Daddy, it wasn't a dream but its alright, he let me go" Hermione said softly "He really wasn't that horrid, he was cursed daddy"

"Oh, more of that magic I don't understand" Her father said softly shaking his head "Well if you trust him, then I will too"

"Thanks daddy, but you should rest" Hermione said as someone knocked on the door. She was surprised to open it with Ron, Neville and Severus Snape at her door. "Can I help you?"

"We are here to collect your father" Ron said as Severus handed her a letter

"My father is not insane!" She said reading the letter.

"By my definition he is, he claimed you had been kidnapped by a beast" Severus said pushing past her with two other men.

"You know Belle, I could stop this if you agree to marry me!" Ron said she glared at him

"I'll never marry you! My father is not insane I was trapped in a manor with a beast!" She said Ron grabbed her

"She's just as mad as the old man!"

"I am not and I can prove it!" She said glaring at him as she tore out of his grasp and ran inside, she found the mirror and ran back outside

"Show me the beast!" She yelled the mirror produced what she was looking for. The crowd gasped in alarm.

"That's him! That's him!" Her father said

"Is it dangerous?" Some woman in the crowd asked

"Oh, no. No, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks frightful, but he's really very gentle and kind. He's my friend." Hermione said softly

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Ron snarled at her

"He's no monster, Ron. You are!" She defended, she never thought she could be more disgusted with her former friend than she was now.

"She's as crazy as the old man. She says this creature is her friend. Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do. The Beast will make off with your children." Ron said moving to stand in front of the crowd who gasped at his words. "He'll come after them in the night."

"He will never!" Hermione said trying to defend her friend.

"Forget the old man, I say we kill the Beast!" Ron said rallying up the crowd

"Kill him! We're not safe until he's dead, He'll come stalking us at night, Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite, He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free" The crowd sang

"So it's time to take some action, boys, It's time to follow me, Through the mist, through the woods, Through the darkness and the shadows, It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride, Say a prayer, then we're there, At the drawbridge of a castle, And there's something truly terrible inside, It's a beast! He's got fangs, Razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast, Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead-Good and dead! Kill the Beast!" Ron said moving through the crowd his hunting knife in hand.

"I won't let you do this!" Hermione said moving to stop him

"Try and stop us!" Ron said pushing her away. She glared and ran inside to grab her wand.

"Daddy, this is all my fault. I have to go back and warn him." Hermione said softly looking at her father

"I'm coming with you" He said grabbing his own knife

"No!"

"I lost you once, I won't lose you again!" He said his tone leaving no room for argument

"Then we'd better hurry." Hermione said as they mounted their horses and rode off

"We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?" Ron said

"I am! I am! I am! Light your torch! Mount your horse! Screw your courage to the sticking place! We're counting on Ron to lead the way! Through a mist, through a wood, Where within a haunted castle, Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day! It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain, We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased, Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! We don't like, What we don't understand, In fact it scares us, And this monster is mysterious at least, Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives, We'll save our village and our lives, We'll kill the Beast!"

"Cut down a tree, and make it a big one! Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is MINE!" Ron commanded once they reached the manor

"Oh no, attackers!" Blaize said spotting them

"And Ron is leading them, Go warn Draco! Hurray! The rest of you we are fighting for our right to be human again! Grab whatever you can find barricade the doors here's our battle pan!" Harry said taking control, this wasn't his first war.

"Hearts ablaze, Banners high, We go marching into battle, Unafraid although the danger just increased" They sang together, they had complete trust in Harry's ability to win.

"Raise the flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong, And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong, Let's kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast, Kill the Beast!" They sang but they looked around seeing nothing but normal objects. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition, it was hard to believe that a beast lived here.

"ATTACK!" They all turned trying to find the voice when the common house hold objects began attacking. Pansy led a group, Ginny another, Harry had his own group, Mrs. Malfoy had the kitchen wear attacking furiously! Even little Teddy was fighting along side the kitchen knifes.

* * *

><p>Almost there!<p>

~Redshadow17


	11. The Battle and the End

The Final Chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story!

* * *

><p>"Draco! The castle, it's under attack!" Blaize said running into the room.<p>

"It doesn't matter," Draco said not taking his eyes off the window.

"It might not matter for you any more but you aren't the only person living here Draco Lucian Malfoy! You are my friend and I won't let you give up on yourself" Blaize said glaring "I will fight for you, hell even Harry Fuckin Potter is fighting downstairs for you so get your ass out there and help us defend our Manor!" Blaize said before he left just as swiftly as he came to join the fray of fighters.

"Harry, where is he?" Hermione asked as she ran into the fray and spotted the clock.

"Thank God! Upstairs! Hurray Hermione"

"I thought it was you, I missed you Harry" Hermione said softly

"Missed you too, now go save our asses! We'll discuss you leaving later! Right now I have a Weasley to put back in line if Ginny hasn't already made it there!" Harry said bounding away. Hermione smirked, she had figured it out, the manor held not only the remaining Malfoy's, but some of the remaining Hogwarts students as well. She ran up the stairs searching for Draco. She found him on the roof with Ron. She watched as he held Ron off the side of the roof.

"Draco!" She said running forwards. He dropped Ron on the roof and turned to hug her.

"Hermione!" He said, Ron looked at her shocked and became even angrier figuring out that Belle looked so much like Hermione because she was Hermione. He took the knife and lunged forward stabbing Draco in the back. Draco roared in pain and flung his arm around knocking Ron off the roof. Hermione caught Draco as he fell.

"You came back" He said softly holding her face

"If only I'd come here sooner" She said crying

"Maybe it's better this way" He said softly

"No! Don't talk like that. We're together now. Everything will be fine" She said trying to reassure them both

"At least I get to see you one last time." He said smiling brightly as his eyes began to dull

"We are home, We are where we shall be forever, Trust in me, For you know I wont run away, From today, This is all that I need, And all that I need to say is...Don't you know how you've changed me, Strange how I fin'lly see, I found home, You're my home, Stay with me" She sang softly as his eyes began to dim faster "No! No, please! Don't leave me! I love you."

She was pushed away from him as a bright light engulfed him. He was pulled into the air as a powerful magic began to spread around the castle, the villagers fled from the castle and the enchanted people cheered. When the light cleared a very human and handsome Draco Malfoy stood before her looking at himself. He was even more beautiful than he was in school. His blonde hair fell in layers around his face and his gray eyes reflected joy. His skin was pale and his whole body defined with muscle. When he looked at her she looked away.

"Hermione, look into my eyes! Hermione, don't you recognize the beast within the man who's here before you?" He asked walking towards her

"I always knew it was you" Hermione said softly looking up at him

"How"

"I figured it out a while ago"

"And you still stayed, you still came back" He said softly hugging her

"Yes, I meant what I said" She said softly tears coming to her eyes.

"Despite all odds, and our past, I love you too" He said kissing her. "The others"

"Lets go" Hermione said smiling as she took his hand. They ran down the corridors until they reached the ball room where everyone had gathered. Ginny Weasley sat with Blaize Zabini off to the side whispering lovingly. Luna Lovegood sat next to Harry, they were both talking. Teddy Lupin ran about the room happily. Even Pansy Perkinson looked happy as she twirled about and primped with her hair talking with Narcissa Malfoy. Draco ran and hugged his mother, spinning her around

"I knew you could do it darling!" She said hugging him back, "I always knew,"

A year later saw Hermione and Draco married. The ceremony had just finished and they were about to enter the grand ball room. He smiled down at her.

"Thank you for saving me" He said holding her tight.

"I think you saved me just as much" She replied as they pushed the doors open. The music started right away and they began dancing

"Two lives have begun now, Two hearts become one now, One passion, one dream, One thing forever true, I love you!" They sang together as they danced

"Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." Everyone chorused as they danced, the couples holding each other, some joining the dance

"Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." Narcissa Malfoy sang on her own as she moved to close the ball room doors. To her, this was the life she had always dreamed for her son, non of the ambitions that her late husband had wanted just love and happiness. "Welcome to the family Hermione Malfoy"

"Welcome to our family as well" Maurice said moving to stand next to her. He offered her his hand and they joined the couples dancing

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

~Redshadow17


End file.
